


[Podfic] Nothing Wrong with Purple

by sisi_rambles



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Eventually Resolved Sexual Tension, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Steve and Bucky, keeping each other warm throughout the years.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Podfic] Nothing Wrong with Purple

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nothing Wrong with Purple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511161) by [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti). 



**Length:** 00:07:51

 **Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream:** [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Nothing%20Wrong%20with%20Purple.mp3) (5.4 MB) | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Nothing%20Wrong%20with%20Purple.m4b) (3.6 MB)

  



End file.
